pisarstwofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Demony przeszłości
Wojna jest zła. Ten truizm uzyskuje zaskakująco nowe znaczenie, gdy trzeba walczyć o przetrwanie własnego gatunku. Zwłaszcza, gdy walka pozbawiona jest sensu. Tak jak teraz. Od początku konfliktu z demonami ponosiliśmy porażkę za porażką, bez ani jednego przebłysku nadziei, choćby małego zwycięstwa. Na dobrą sprawę nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, co chcą osiągnąć najeźdźcy. Ci piekielni rycerze w smoliście czarnych zbrojach wyszli z portalu w środku głuszy i od razu rozpoczęli brutalną rzeź, nie zwracając sobie głowy wypowiadaniem wojny ani żadnymi innymi dyplomatycznymi bzdetami. Nie mogliśmy wysłać szpiegów w ich szeregi, gdyż diabły bez trudu zdołałyby ich wykryć, a potężnych magów, którzy mogli wybadać umysły przeciwników z bezpiecznej odległości, wykończyliśmy sami w imię równości społecznej. Być może dziś doświadczaliśmy zemsty jednego z nich, który zdołał zmusić piekielnych panów do posłuchu. Naszych przywódców, naiwnych podstarzałych arystokratów, zagrożenie zupełnie zaskoczyło. Jedyne, co potrafili zrobić, to wysłać na bezsensowną rzeź swoich synów. Szybko straciliśmy w ten sposób większość młodszych oficerów, skazanych na śmierć błędnymi decyzjami strategów. Armia natychmiast przerodziła się w bezładną zbieraninę żołdaków. Porzucone oddziały zamiast walczyć z przeciwnikiem napadały na wioski, które powinny chronić. Byłem ostatnim, który pamiętał poprzednią wojnę ludzkości z demonami. Widząc, że arystokraci popełniali te same błędy, co ówcześni dowódcy, dołożyłem wszelkich starań, aby uniknąć nadchodzącej rzezi. Niestety, moje wysiłki utwierdziły tylko tych głupców w słuszności własnych dążeń. Ja zaś straciłem resztki autorytetu, który udało mi się wypracować przez lata. Z rangi generała Zjednoczonych Sił Zbrojnych zostałem zdegradowany do szeregowca i wysłany tutaj, do jednego z niewielu kontyngentów, który wciąż pozostał na linii frontu. Zapewne arystokraci liczyli, że zginę w najbliższej potyczce. Osobiście nie zamierzałem dać im tej satysfakcji. – Ruszaj się, dzieciaku! – krzyknął ktoś, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. W samą porę żebym zdążył złapać lecący w moją stronę dzban po winie. Spojrzałem na grubo ciosane twarze moich towarzyszy broni, próbując odgadnąć, który z nich wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł. Bez skutku. Wszystkie oblicza nieskażone były śladem żadnej myśli. Nie mogłem ich winić za to, jak mnie traktowali. Byli prostymi ludźmi i nie potrafili pojąć, że w ciele niespełna dwudziestoletniego chłopca mógł tkwić umysł przedwiecznego starca. Rytuał, któremu się poddałem, gdy jeszcze żyli prawdziwi magowie, dał mi bowiem coś w rodzaju nieśmiertelności. Zatrzymał proces starzenia się organizmu w jednej chwili, zmieniając zapis genetyczny w komórkach. Dzisiejsza medycyna potrafiła to samo, ale wątpiłem, żeby którykolwiek z moich towarzyszy o tym słyszał. Nie chciałem jednak wyprowadzać ich z błędu, gdyż mogliby błędnie odczytać moją rolę w tym bałaganie. To z kolei mogło bowiem sprawić, że pewnej nocy skończyłbym z poderżniętym gardłem. Dlatego zdecydowałem się puścić obrazę mimo uszu i udać się do polowego kwatermistrzostwa po wino. Zresztą, nie pozostawało już nic innego tylko się napić. Mogliśmy jedynie odwlekać nieunikniony koniec, choć i tak czeka nas tylko piekło. – Coś taki ponury, Stasiu? – zapytał kucharz. Następny, który nie potrafił przyjąć pewnych rzeczy do wiadomości. – Chyba nie mamy tutaj zbyt wielu powodów do radości – odpowiedziałem sucho. – Ta… To po co tu przyszedłeś? Zadręczać wszystkich wokół swoimi ponurymi wizjami? Ani ja ani inni nie mamy ochoty tego słuchać. Zresztą karta się kiedyś odwróci… Musi! Rozumiesz? – odparł kucharz, miotając się po namiocie jak oszalały. Znowu puściły mu nerwy, już drugi raz w mojej obecności. Nie mogłem się temu dziwić w najmniejszym stopniu. Atmosfera w armii naprawdę nie była zbyt radosna. – Oczywiście – przyznałem mu rację, licząc, że się uspokoi. – Koledzy wysłali mnie po wino. – Jasne. Koledzy. Wiesz, gdzie trzymamy napoje – odparł kucharz i zmierzył mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Nie miałem ochoty na rozmowę, dlatego udałem się bez słowa do ziemianki, w której w wielkich beczkach magazynowano wino. Napełniłem dzban, przy okazji racząc się sporą ilością zacnego trunku i nieco chwiejnym krokiem wróciłem do obozowiska mojego oddziału. – Długo cię nie było – skwitował to jeden z żołnierzy, Jurek. – Dawaj! – George, uciekinier z podbitej Anglii, wyrwał mi dzban. Kilka kropel poleciało na mój mundur. Westchnąłem cicho. – Wiecie co, teraz to już na pewno dokopiemy tym przydupasom Lucyfera – rzucił Waldek, jeden z niewielu weteranów tej wojny. Jeśli wierzyć jego opowieściom, walczył od początku utworzenia frontu w Polsce. Prawdę powiedziawszy, było to raczej mało prawdopodobne. Przeciętna długość życia żołnierza na froncie wynosiła w zależności od szczęścia trzy do czterech bitew czyli około dwóch miesięcy. Tymczasem wojna trwała już dobre trzy lata. – Ostatnim razem niewiele już nam do tego brakowało – ciągnął, wypiwszy łyk alkoholu. – Gdyby pod koniec bitwy nie pojawili się ci ich cholerni czarodzieje, wygralibyśmy. – Oczywiście. A gdybyśmy to my mieli potężnych magów, zdusilibyśmy najeźdźców w zarodku – stwierdziłem z dużą dozą ironii w głosie i przywołałem kulę ognia, pozwalając by płomienie swobodnie tańczyły mi na dłoni. Wszyscy żołnierze siedzący przy ognisku wlepili we mnie zamglone od alkoholu spojrzenia. Wpatrywali się w ogień z podziwem i strachem, lecz nie śmieli się nawet odezwać. – Wiele lat temu popełniono błąd, za który wszyscy teraz płacimy – dodałem po chwili. Tak naprawdę był to szereg pomyłek. Najpierw magowie zakazali produkcji jakiejkolwiek broni palnej, bojąc się utraty przewagi jaką dawały im zaklęcia. Potem wściekły lud wymordował magów, bezpowrotnie grzebiąc tę wiedzę. Tymczasem kilkaset czołgów mogłoby wystarczyć do odparcia najeźdźcy równie dobrze jak magia. – A co ty możesz wiedzieć o bitwie? Nie było cię jeszcze wtedy z nami – warknął weteran, nieprzywykły do krytyki. – Skoro mówię, że byliśmy bliscy zwycięstwa, to znaczy, że tak było. – Tak, dopóki magowie demonów nie zwrócili przeciwko wam żywych trupów. Z taką siłą nie da się wygrać – odparłem. Nie zamierzałem odpuścić. – Nasi agenci prawie wykończyli tych twoich pieprzonych magów! – Tak? To gdzie teraz są? Zapewne skończyli rozsmarowani po całej okolicy? – Kim ty jesteś, żeby nas oceniać, co? Nie było cię tu, gdy umierali nasi towarzysze! – Co wy wiecie o umieraniu? Pierwsza wojna z demonami to dopiero była walka. Hordy diabłów zalały Europę i gdyby nie pomoc magów z Atlantydy najpewniej nic nie powstrzymałoby sług Lucyfera. Krew lała się strumieniami, nie oszczędzano nawet kobiet i dzieci… Prawda o dawnych wydarzeniach była nieco inna, ale wątpiłem, żeby znał ją którykolwiek z moich rozmówców. Był to wszakże chyba jeden z najbardziej ukrywanych faktów w naszej historii. – Gotowiście się pozabijać! – warknął nagle Jurek. – Lepszy będzie z was pożytek, jeśli zamiast tego zakatrupicie parę demonów. Napięcie między mną a Waldkiem prysło po tej uwadze w jednej chwili. Zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że to nie był dobry czas na prywatne wojenki. Rozsądniej było się chociażby napić. Drugiej takiej okazji przed śmiercią mogło już nie być. Niedługo potem wielki dzban opróżnił się całkowicie. Krążący w moich żyłach alkohol sprawił, że zasnąłem niemal na siedząco. Obudziłem się zaledwie kilka godzin później. Dźwięk rogu, wzywającego do bitwy, pulsował w mojej czaszce jeszcze długo po tym jak ucichł. Nie było jednak czasu użalać się nad sobą. Poderwałem się gwałtownie z posłania. Lada moment mogło zaroić się tu od demonów. Drżącymi ze strachu dłońmi założyłem zbroję i przytroczyłem miecz do pasa. – Wykrakałeś! – stwierdził Waldek i opuścił przyłbicę hełmu. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Powinienem iść po konia, czy nie miałem już na to czasu? Rozejrzałem się. Ogólny rozgardiasz w obozie nie pomógł w podjęciu decyzji. Naszego pożal się boże dowódcy też nie było w pobliżu. W końcu zdecydowałem. Piesza walka z kawalerią nie należała do rozsądnych. Udałem się do zagrody dla koni tak szybko, jak pozwalała na to ciężka zbroja. Wziąłem pierwszego z brzegu wierzchowca. W pobliżu zauważyłem kilku kolegów z oddziału. Zdecydowałem się, przynajmniej na razie trzymać blisko nich. Ruszyliśmy na pobliskie odsłonięte wzgórze, z którego mogliśmy widzieć całą okolicę. Nie dane nam jednak było tam dotrzeć. Z krzaków wyskoczyło pięciu demonicznych rycerzy. Każdy z nich dosiadał ogromnego końskiego szkieletu, w którego oczodołach błyskały piekielne płomienie. Jeden z diabłów krzyknął coś w swoim ohydnym języku. Po czym ruszył do ataku. Prosto na mnie. Dobyłem miecza. W samą porę, żeby sparować cios. Przeciwnik był tak silny, że potężne uderzenie niemal wybiło mi broń z ręki. Zawrócił wierzchowca. Ponownie stanęliśmy naprzeciw siebie. Rozejrzałem się. Od północy nadciągały inne demony. Setki… Tysiące… To naprawdę był już koniec. Demon natarł ponownie. Oślepiłem go magicznym ogniem. I tak nie potrafiłem nic więcej. Koń wpadł w panikę na widok płomieni i stanął dęba. Uderzył kopytami w głowę oślepionego diabła. Ten spadł z siodła. Jeden mniej. Byłem otoczony przez co najmniej kilku przeciwników. Zdołałem odbić parę ciosów. Krąg piekielnych istot zaciskał się jednak nieubłaganie. Mój wierzchowiec znów targnął się w panice. Z przerażeniem zobaczyłem jak jeden z diabłów rozpruwa mu brzuch. Zwierzę zarżało rozpaczliwie, gdy wnętrzności zaczęły wylewać się na wierzch, i upadło na bok, przygniatając mnie własnym ciężarem. Nagolenniki nie wytrzymały. Chrupnęły łamane kości. Wrzasnąłem z bólu i wypuściłem miecz z ręki. Chwilę potem upadło na mnie truchło jednego z diabłów. Później wokół legły także inne trupy. Niekiedy nawet nie ciała, a tylko ucięte zakrwawione głowy i kończyny. Niebawem odgłosy walki ucichły. Usiadłem z wysiłkiem. Ból w połamanych nogach zdawał się mnie przytłaczać. Niestety, nie byłem w stanie wydostać się spod końskiego truchła, nawet z pomocą magii. Spróbowałem wyswobodzić się ze zbroi. Zajęło mi to całkiem sporo czasu. Kruki zdążyły już zacząć ucztować na moich niedawnych towarzyszach broni. Biedni głupcy! Myśleli, że zdołają powstrzymać pochód nieśmiertelnych, tymczasem mogli najwyżej zginąć z honorem. Mnie nawet to nie było dane. Będę powoli umierał z pragnienia, a potem te przeklęte ptaszyska zaczną się do mnie dobierać. Najpierw, gdy będę bliski śmierci, wydziobią mi oczy. Podobno zawsze zaczynają od oczu. Dopiero potem, gdy zacznę jęczeć z bólu, rozerwą gardło i skrócą męki. Ta niezwykle zachęcająca perspektywa natychmiast zmieniła moje poglądy na temat tej wojny. Chrzanić całą cholerną ludzkość i jej problemy. Chcę tylko, żeby ktoś wydostał mnie spod tego pieprzonego konia. – Nie! Proszę m… – rozległ się nagle rozpaczliwy krzyk, który przeszedł w stłumiony bulgot. Rozejrzałem się nerwowo. Nieziemsko piękna w towarzystwie dwóch demonów zmierzała w moją stronę. W dłoni trzymała zakrwawiony miecz, którym dobijała rannych. Kilka kropel krwi zabarwiło nawet jej śnieżnobiałą suknię. Jej piękna twarz o przesadnie ostrych rysach i bladej cerze nie miała w sobie zbyt wiele z człowieka. Wiedziałem przy tym, że ją znam, nie mogłem jednak przypomnieć sobie skąd. Czułem jedynie, że koniec był już naprawdę bliski. Spróbowałem się wyszarpnąć spod końskiego truchła. Jedynie wstrząsnęła mną nowa fala bólu. Jęknąłem. – Spokojnie – powiedziała, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. – Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, jeśli nie będziesz tego chciał. Głos wywołał natychmiast lawinę wspomnień. Natychmiast przypomniałem sobie, że demonica była niegdyś strażniczką Atlantydy. Istotą o lodowato mroźnym dotyku, przez który do dzisiaj czasem dręczył mnie reumatyzm. – Odejdź, bestio! – wrzasnąłem. Wolałem już umrzeć niż znów poczuć na ciele dotyk tych lodowato zimnych palców. – Ojej, nie bój się – odparła, zupełnie nie przejmując się moim zachowaniem i uklękła przy mnie. Wyciągnęła delikatną dłoń w stronę mojego policzka. Krzyknąłem z strachu. Kiedy jednak mnie dotknęła, nie poczułem lodowatego zimna, a jedynie przyjemne ciepło ciała. – Jak to się stało? – zapytałem, przez zaciśnięte ze strachu usta. – Myślałeś, że zawsze zamrażałam wszystko czego dotknęłam? To część klątwy, którą spętali mnie wasi okrutni magowie! Taka byłam im bardziej przydatna! Dobrze, że w końcu dostrzegliście zło, jakie wyrządzali, i wybiliście ich do nogi. Teraz muszę tylko dopilnować, żeby żaden nowy mag nigdy się nie narodził. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że te wszystkie demony to twoja armia? – Tak. I niebawem wytrzebi całkowicie wasz okropny gatunek. I już nikt nigdy nie spęta żadnego demona. – Czyli mnie także zamierzasz zabić? – Nie. Przez wzgląd na dawne czasy postanowiłam cię oszczędzić. Pozwolę ci stanąć u mojego boku. Wystarczy przecież, że nie będziesz miał z kim spłodzić potomstwa, prawda? Westchnąłem cicho. Bynajmniej nie podobało mi się to, co właśnie usłyszałem. Stanąłem przed wyborem przed jakim nigdy nie powinien stawać żaden człowiek. Z jednej strony oferowano mi nieśmiertelność w zamian za zdradę własnego gatunku, po drugiej była śmierć. Prawdziwy bohater nie wahałby się ani chwili w takiej sytuacji. Tylko, że ja nie byłem bohaterem. Nigdy nawet nie pretendowałem do tego miana. Poza tym jedynymi ludźmi, których naprawdę ceniłem byli magowie z Atlantydy. A to właśnie ich tenże gatunek wykończył. Oczywiście wtedy nie myślałem o zemście, a jedynie cieszyłem się, że mnie oszczędzono. Teraz jednak nadarzała się niepowtarzalna okazja do jej dokonania. – Dobrze, zgadzam się na twoje warunki – wykrztusiłem w końcu. Kobieta za sprawą magii zrzuciła za mnie końskie truchło. Następnym zaklęciem poskładała połamane nogi. Na zakończenie złożyła na moich ustach płomienny pocałunek, który utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że dokonałem właściwego wyboru. Niebawem demoniczna armia podbiła cały świat. Jedyne niedobitki ludzi kryły się w lasach i niebawem miały zostać wybite do nogi. Śmierć magów z Atlantydy została pomszczona. Wojna zakończyła się. I dobrze. Bo wojny zawsze są złe. Być może kiedyś będę musiał odpowiedzieć za swoją zbrodnię wobec ludzkości, ale teraz nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia. Zresztą przed kim miałbym odpowiadać? Historia została bezpowrotnie wymazana, a Bóg porzucił ludzkość, inaczej nigdy nie doszłoby do tej rzezi. Kategoria:Opowiadania